bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūkyo no Joō
| image = | race = Kūkyo māku | birthplace = unknown | birthday = unknown | age = unknown | gender = female | height = unknown | weight = unknown | eyes = unknown | hair = pink | blood type = unknown | affiliation = Self | previous affiliation = | occupation = Progenitor of Kaiju-Ningen | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Argus | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Natsu Amakuni(descendant) | education = unknown | resurrección = | english = Travis Willingham | japanese = Junichi Suwabe }} Kukyo no Joo (Queen of Emptiness) is the ultimate antagonist of the fanon Bleach: the Dark Times and is the progenitor of the Kaiju-Ningen species and is the accumulation of all the individual emptiness staining each soul. It created the Kaiju-Ningen to test the limits of its power but was destroyed by them. Its essence resurfaced when Chireru Amakuni became the first "Kūkyo māku". Argus has since revived her into a new vessel. She currently exists in a heavily weakened state due to there being too few individuals with Emptiness-stained souls. Kukyo no Joo currently rests in the Dengai... Appearance Personality History According to Mun Okami, a Shin Kaiju who existed when the Kaiju-Ningen first transmigrated, Kūkyo no Joō was a entity devoid of all but the desire to create and destroy, created the Kaiju-Ningen species as a whole to test the limits of her abilities. She proceeded to kill the Kaiju-Ningen one by one, but did not anticipate the Kaiju-Ningen rallying together to defeat her. However, somehow the monster-human species could not destroy her as a whole. Her essence resurfaced due to Chireru Amakuni's unannounced shift to the Soul Society and becoming the first true Kūkyo māku to exist since the Empty Queen herself. Through mass experimentation, the mad Arrancar Argus concluded that Kūkyo no Joō was originally an ordinary soul and created a replica body for her essence using Natsu Amakuni's DNA( as Argus reveals that the Empty Queen is in fact Natsu's ancestor) and mimicking Tazuma's Azauchi Tempering. Further research indicates that through accumulating the empty fragments from all the stain souls, her existence further degrades the equilibrium and that only another Kūkyo māku could truly "kill" her. Argus joins the Munashi danpen to further increase her power and to weed out those he must eliminate. Currently, the only deemed threats to the Empty Queen's continuous existence is Totsuka, Tazuma and possibly Chireru Amakuni, though Argus assets that Chireru has yet the 'incentive' to join the ranks of the Munashi Danpen. Argus, with Natsu's blessing, enters Underground Tournament to increase the powers of the Empty Queen by injecting Emptiness unto others. Synposis * Emptiness Unbound Arc * The Cure Arc Powers and Abilities Inyeccion De Vacio (Injection of Emptiness): Being the original source of Emptiness, the Empty Queen can instantaneously inject an individual with Emptiness and stain their souls without a Museigen nota jōtai, further degraded the equilibrium and in turn increase her spirit potential just by physical contact. Evolving spiritual pressure: According to Mun Okami, the Empty Queens' power before could be comparable to the Royal Guards. However, Argus mentions that since her revival her current power is fragile at first while at the same time, evolving abnormally. By the time Argus tests her power by pitting her against Okotta Seifuku, its already reached Captain-level spiritual pressure Unlimited growth potential: According to Argus, her growth is potentially limitless, as her powers are linked to the Emptiness-stained individuals that come into existence... Shingan Due to Argus machinations, the Empty Queen's new body was bestowed with the addition of the Shingan... * Shingan "Soul's Eye":Soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will, though is unable to analyze the souls of Kūkyo māku. Shingan users are allotted the following abilities: Limited Telepathy: Once a Shingan wielder makes contact with an individual, they can establish a temporary telepathic link with them. It is limited to a single individual at a time. Extrasensory tuition: An ability to sense the outside world through use of the Soul's Eye. It is a technique highly dependent of one's own spiritual pressure. The greater one's spiritual pressure, the further one can press their extrasensory capacity. Melded Potential:'''Truly refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one linked individual, though in short bursts only. However, for the Empty Queen, if the linked individual happens to be another Kukyo Maku, she can access not only their melded potential, but some of their powers as well. She can also maintain her '''melded potential longer than most Shingan bearers. Kūkyo Shingan (Empty Soul's Eye): An evolved form of Shingan accessed by a true Kūkyo māku. This form of Shingan has the capacity of analyzing other Kukyo Maku, a luxury not granted by the base Shingan It also allots the following abilities: Kūkyo Chūsha (空虚注射, Injection of Emptiness): The Shingan counterpart to Inyección de Vacío, it can turn non-Kūkyo māku into a Kūkyo māku through eye contact, so long as the user's will and spiritual pressure is greater( using it against more power entities than the user itself will result in temporary paralysis of the user) Ocular Kinesis: The ability to move objects, living or not, through the usage of her unique Shingan. This power applies binding, levitation, repelling, and attracting an object with ones eyes. After three consecutive uses of this ability, a five minute recharge is required before this ability could be reactivated( three minutes for two consecutive uses and one minute for a single use). Museigen nota jōtai After building up her power, the Empty Queen gained Access to the powers of the Kūkyo māku. *'True Museigen nota jotai:' The first release form of the Empty Queen and the initial evolution of her powers. The form allots her the following. Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: Allows the Empty Queen to increase her power to that of the Elite Captain class. Kūkyo shahei (空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield): A dense spiritual energy armor materializes, further increasing defensive capable far beyond what normal Blut or Hierro could provide. Hi Ningen Kukyo: A technique exclusive to Chireru Amakuni, his reigai and the Empty Queen, the defensive powers of Kūkyo shahei are converted to his fists, turning it into an offensive power that augments his physical strength considerably. Hi ningen Kukyo and Kukyo shahei cannot be used at the same time, as they are one and the same technique used in a different variation. *'Kami Museigen nota Jota:' Trivia * this character is partially influenced by Phantom/Konoe of the BlazeBlue series. Category:Female Category:Kūkyo māku Category:Villain